


Lego Ninjago One Shots

by UnderRose



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, Tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderRose/pseuds/UnderRose
Summary: Give me a prompt or character pairing and I will try to write a short little story.





	1. Rules and Regulations

So I have some things that I won’t write about.

1\. Smut or anything sexual

2\. No physical or mental abuse

That’s about it I think 😁

So just comment some writing prompts and I’ll get started. The sky’s the limit, well not for the ninja I guess. Hmmm.....this realm’s the limit? No that doesn’t work either.....welp I guess there is no limit for these adventurous ninja. Looks like AU’s aren’t out of the question either then.

Also, I have the right to refuse service to anyone


	2. Lloyd and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd gets hurt and his friends are there to help him through his physical and mental troubles. Also, this takes place sometime after the 5th season, so if you haven’t watched up to there, read at your own risk of minimal spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written any Ninjago fan fictions and I tend to write off topic sometimes without meaning to, so I hope this is what you were looking for, or at least close to what you were looking for 2manybooks 😁

The ninja are currently in the middle of a meeting, trying to decide the best approach to dealing with a seemingly random thief who has been terrorizing and obviously, stealing from all of the jewelry and electronic stores around Ninjago City. He’s only been stealing particular things, but there doesn’t seem to be any pattern involved. The ninja have, however, been able to narrow down the list of shops he could possibly attack next.

“I say we split up and wait at each of these stores for him to show up. He shouldn’t be too hard to deal with.” Jay says with enthusiasm as he awaits the other’s response.

Zane thinks for a minute and responds, “I’m not sure if that’s the best idea Jay. He’s already successfully robbed many stores without anyone being able to stop him. It seems he’s in and out quicker than anyone can get there....

“Yeah but we’re ninja!” Kai interrupts, “I think that’s the best approach considering there’s six more stores and six of us. Besides, once he shows up, we just say through our communication devices which store he’s at so we can all come over and help.”

All the ninja eventually agree against Zane’s better judgement and head off to their assigned stores which they totally didn’t draw from a hat to decide.

Once they’re all in place, it doesn’t take long for this mysterious thief to show up. 

“He’s with me guys, and he seems to just have....appeared inside the store?” Lloyd says with confusion. “You might want to head over quickly, I might have not been paying attention but I’m pretty sure I didn’t hear the door open.”

All the ninja start heading over to the store Lloyd’s at, as quickly as they can to get this over with. 

The thief pulls out a knife and points it around the room, “I want everyone out of the store, and don’t bother calling the police because I’ll be gone before they get here! Everyone out!”

All the customers and the staff rush out the store, some pulling out their phones anyway despite what he said.

The thief turns around to see Lloyd, still in his civilian clothes, standing in the corner.

“Did you not hear me? I said get out!” He yelled in frustration, and as he yelled, his voice cracked a little bit to show he was younger than he appeared to be under the black mask he hid under.

“No, I heard you, but I think it’s you who should be getting out,” Lloyd says and Spinjitzus into his green ninja gi (ninja suit) and hops over the counters to stand right in front of him. “You know, you’re young, you can still have a great life and minimum jail time if you surrender now.” 

The young thief scoffs and points the knife at him threateningly, “As if I would just surrender to you! You have no idea who you’re dealing with!” As he finishes talking he jabs at Lloyd with as much force he can muster from a standing still position.

Lloyd easily dodges and turns around to get in his own hit but he’s nowhere to be seen. Suddenly from behind him, he hears a strange noise and he feels a jabbing pain in his right shoulder. He turns around straight after to be greeted with empty space once again, and this time, he hears the noise from his left side and turns almost quick enough to dodge him, but not quite. He now has two very deep wounds, one in his shoulder and another in his leg. 

“You should have gotten out when you had the chance.” He says from behind Lloyd, giving him a chance to call out to the other ninja.

“Hey, not to worry you guys, but I may really need your help here, quickly!” He says under his breath but with as much urgency as he could muster.

“Ah ah ah,” the thief says and grabs his earpiece out, “I really wish you hadn’t done that. I might’ve spared you some pain.” 

He then kicks Lloyd to the floor and jumps out of sight again. 

-Meanwhile-

“Cmon! We need to get there quickly! It sounds like he’s in a lot of trouble!” Kai says to the others as they’re jumping across buildings. 

Cole looks at Kai with a sarcastic look, “Really? I couldn’t tell from the urgency of his voice that he was in trouble!”

“Boys stop fighting and focus on the situation at hand!” Nya says calmly.

“Nya is correct, we stand a much higher chance of getting there quicker if we don’t argue,” Zane says matter-of-factly. 

“Forget that!” Jay says in his freaking out voice. “Why did we let Lloyd take the store all the way on the other side of the city?! Why’d we have to draw from a hat?!” 

“Look, he’s probably fine, but just wanted us to know that the thief is more trouble than we first realized.” Nya says with a little more concern in her voice than before, to show that even she is troubled more than she lets on about this situation.

“Well we’re almost there so you won’t have to wonder for too much longer,” Zane says with a bit of foreboding in his voice.

-Back in the Shop-

A couple more wounds later, Lloyd finally catches him in the act of disappearing but he doesn’t exactly disappear like he first thought. He seems to create some sort of portal while he has his hand in his pocket. After that, he goes through it and the portal appears in a different place. That’s what’s been creating the strange noise that he was hearing every time the thief was suddenly behind him. He hopes the other ninja get here soon, he doesn’t know how much more he can take, because he can’t even use his powers since the thief is too quick.

“So uh, I didn’t catch your name,” Lloyd says with much effort, while leaning on a counter and trying to stall for time.

“Well, you probably won’t find my name anywhere, so I suppose I can tell you. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing though. We’ll get back to our little fight soon enough. Anyways, my name is Kado.” 

“Well, that’s a nice name....”Lloyd tries to continue the conversation but gets interrupted by another jab in his side. He had been looking down while Kado was speaking, and he had once again gone through his strange portal to get behind Lloyd. 

Lloyd attempts to do Spinjitzu on Kado to get his knife away, but as he does, Kado opens another portal and kicks Lloyd through his tornado back onto the floor. He felt completely powerless, as he couldn’t use his powers or Spinjitzu on Kado. 

“Well, this has been fun, but I have what I need and I’m not humoring you any longer. See you around ninja.” Kado says then rapidly goes through a bunch of portals and leaves Lloyd with many long, deep wounds until he can’t even stand anymore. Then, he’s gone, and Lloyd now realizes this could be a much much bigger problem than they had given Kado credit for. Then with those thoughts, he passes out as he hears sirens in the distance.

Just then, all the ninja jump into the store to find Lloyd laying on the ground with a torn gi and many deep wounds. 

“Oh no! Zane, check his vitals!” Nya says quickly and rushes over to Lloyd, then looks back to see them all staring dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. “Now!” She yells at Zane and then looks at the rest of them. “One of you needs to call Sensei and tell him to bring the Destiny’s Bounty down here now! We need to get him to a hospital as soon as we can!”

Everyone moves into action and does what Nya says, as she’s good in situations like this. The police arrive at the scene and Cole tells them what happened while Jay calls Sensei and Kai starts cleaning up the store.

-5 Hours Later-

Lloyd wakes up to a bright white room and to the noise of something beeping. He tries to find the source of the noise but as soon as he moves his head, he feels immense pain shoot through his entire body. 

“Oh yeah, so that just happened.” Lloyd says to himself as he slowly remembered what happened. He shivers as he remembers how he couldn’t do a single thing to stop the villainous thief, or as he figured out, Kado. As his surroundings come into focus, he notices that he’s in a hospital which makes a ton of sense, since he has so many wounds. The sound he was hearing is the heart monitor he’s attached to. Just as he’s done looking around the room with as little movement as possible, the door bursts open and Misako rushes in with the other ninja following close behind and with Sensei bringing up the rear. 

“Lloyd! I was so worried about you! Why didn’t you call us?!” Misako says and before he can reply, everyone starts talking at once.

“Well, he did call for us.” Jay said, and Kai followed up with, “He probably thought he could handle it by himself.”

“I’d say by the look of these wounds, he had 0% chance of winning that fight without help.” Zane says and then realizes no one can even hear him above the noise.

“How was that thief able to get so many hits on you?” Cole asked, while Nya said, “I’m sorry we didn’t get there quick enough.”

Lloyd seems quite overwhelmed by all the noise, and they had startled him when they all barged in unannounced and he had jumped and hurt himself in the process. Sensei notices the distress on Lloyd’s face and quickly tries to get ahold of the situation. 

“Everyone, be quiet!” Sensei yells to get everyone’s attention and it works because the ‘conversation’ soon dies down. “Lloyd is obviously tired and in pain, he can’t even answer your questions because you’re all talking at once. I want two people at a time in the room, no buts.”

Everyone soon files out of the room except for Misako and Kai, and Lloyd immediately calms down. Two people will be much easier to handle than the 7 who were in here before.

“Son, are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?” Misako asks in complete love and concern for her child.

“I, I think so? I’m not sure to be honest,” Lloyd says with a sigh. “I don’t even know exactly what to think of this whole situation, I don’t know if I want to think about it.”

Misako looks at him with sadness knowing that the ninja have gone through more in their young lives than most people go through their entire lives. “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it right now. We have plenty of time for questions later. For now, you should really rest and probably eat some food. Do you want anything?”

Lloyd smiles at his mom’s understanding, “Yeah, I could really use some noodles right now. I’m starving.”

“Coming right up.” Misako says and goes to find some noodles for son.

As she walks out, Cole walks in, as there can two people in the room. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Cole asks with a small smile. “Other than your injuries that is.”

Lloyd laughs a little then realizes it was a mistake because he immediately feels the consequences of his actions as a shiver of pain goes through his body. After he recovers, he says, “Yeah, other than my injuries, I’m doing pretty good.” Then he looks at Kai, “I, think I’m ready to talk about it now.”

“Ok, but only if you’re sure.” Kai says, showing Lloyd he can still back out.

“I’m sure, what do you want to know?”

-One Description of the Battle Later-

At this point everyone’s back in the room avidly listening to the story.

“Then I passed out and woke up here,” Lloyd said to end the story. “It just bothers me that I can defeat the OverLord, twice that is, and I can beat the Serpentine, and I can even beat someone I was possessed by, but I can’t beat one kid who happens to be able to use portals of some sort? I....I felt so.....so powerless!” As he finishes, he tears up a little but tries not to show it.

“It’s okay to feel powerless. Once you’ve felt powerless, you most likely will never feel that way again, because you’ll do everything with the power you do have to keep from getting in situations like that. I’ll add, that for most of those battles you had an entire team backing you up most of the time. Sometimes you just need to find a different approach to defeating an enemy. Not all enemies will be defeated with Spinjitzu or Elemental Powers.” Sensei says with all the wisdom he can think of.

Lloyd feels a little better after hearing that, but in the back of his mind, he knows things will never be the same. 

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Lloyd had been checked out of the Ninjago City Hospital two weeks ago to recover in the comfort of his own home. Thankfully, even though the wounds were deep, they healed fairly quickly. There would always be scars though, to remind him of how he felt in the moment. How he felt so powerless...how he felt so....”Lloyd!”

He looked up to see that Kai had walked over to him. “Oh, hey Kai. what’s up?”

“Lloyd, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last minute, are you sure you’re up for training today?” Kai says with a look of concern.

Lloyd grew to hate that look in the past weeks. That look of concern could easily also be a look of pity. He didn’t want them to look at him as if he couldn’t do something just because he got a couple stab wounds and now scars. “I’m fine Kai, let’s get started.” He says as he stands up to follow Kai back into the room where they would be training. 

“Okay then, no need to get snippy,” he says and walks off knowing Lloyd will follow him.

Cole sees the two walk in and starts the training session. “Alright, lets get started. We can partner up and practice one on one. I’ll be with you Zane if that’s alright, and then Jay and Nya, and Kai and Lloyd.”

Everyone agrees and starts warming up. 

“Alright I won’t go easy on you unless you want me to Lloyd.” Kai says with a smirk, knowing Lloyd is going to have none of that. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” He says with a smile and immediately starts attacking Kai with some basic warm up moves.

Kai dodges out of the way and tries to get in a hit of his own while Lloyd dodges out of the way and starts doing Spinjitzu towards him. Kai then draws his sword and also starts doing Spinjitzu towards Lloyd. Kai collides with him and hits Lloyd out of his tornado and to the ground. He points his sword at Lloyd, “I believe that’s 1-0” but then immediately puts his sword away because he didn’t even notice the look on Lloyd’s face. There was genuine fear on his face as he sat there on the ground and held his shoulder.

“Oh I’m so sorry! I knew I shouldn’t have gone so hard. Let me help you up.” He reaches his hand to help Lloyd up but he flinches away and stands up in his own.

“I...I’m fine,” He says with a tremble in his voice as he limps over to the side of the training area. How could he have let this happen. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way again. Never again was he supposed to feel that way. 

As the training ended, all the ninja walk over to Lloyd. “Hey, it’s okay to feel the way you do y’know. You shouldn’t expect your mind to recover as quickly as your body did. You’re probably going to be thinking about this for a long time, but, just know we’re here for you.” Kai says So genuinely that Lloyd can’t help but believe it. 

The other ninja nod in agreement and Jay says, “And know we aren’t doing it out of pity, but because we’re a family of brothers... and sisters,” He says as he looks at Nya with a smile, “and we look out for each other, through everything.” 

Zane continues on, “Whether it’s something big, or something small.”

Lastly, Cole says, “We'll always be here for you.”

“Thank you....just, thank you, now....who wants to do a big ninja hug?” Lloyd says with a smile and a little bit of a sniffle. 

They all stand up and go in for the group hug. It’s such a sweet moment, that Lloyd knows whenever he feels powerless again, he’ll think about this moment and remember they have his back, even when they’re not with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....this is way longer than I expected it to be and it may have gone a little off topic, but I was just having so much fun with it. I know this is meant to be a one-shot but I figured I’d leave you guys wanting more 😏 so if you want this to have a second part, I’d be happy to comply. I hope you guys liked this, and feel free to leave more suggestions or critiques down below.


	3. Friendship Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Jay bond over the fact that neither of them have their mom with them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you were looking for WindVoid6. Enjoy 😊 Also, this happens after Season 7 so read at your own risk of spoilers.

It was a beautiful day out in the Ninjago City Park, all the trees were blooming with gorgeous colored flowers and one lonely, blue colored ninja was sitting on a bench in deep thought.

“Jay! Jay!......oh there you are, we’ve been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing?” 

Jay looks up and sees it was Cole who had been calling his name. “Oh, uh hey Cole...I’m just thinking.”

Cole stops in front of Jay and when he had looked up, Cole could tell he had been crying. “Hey, what’s wrong? Now don’t say that nothing is wrong because I can see the tear stains on your face.” Jay had his mouth halfway open the closed it again when he said that. 

“It’s....it’s just that, I can’t get over the fact that I never knew my real mom. I mean, we’ve seen her in paintings, but I never got to know her. Like I don’t even know if she’s alive or not! It bothers me that’s all.” Jay says and looks down again. “No need to worry, I’ll be at training in a little bit, you can go ahead.” 

Cole sits down next to Jay and crosses his arms. “I’m not going anywhere until we talk through this a little more. I...I understand what you’re going through. Now I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. It’s just, man I don’t normally talk about this, but y’know, I never really knew my mom either. She left when I was little, and then she....well, she died soon after. We don’t even know how.”

“Oh, I...I didn’t know that, I’m sorry to hear that happened.” Jay says but looks back up now that he knows they share common ground on this subject.

“Naw it’s alright,” He says and sniffles a little, “That, was a long time ago, but I understand what you’re going through and I’ll help you get through this in whatever way I can. I also know better than most, that the feeling you have will probably never go away. I know that sounds bad at first, but, it will at least be less hard to deal with the longer you do.”

Jay smiles at Cole knowing he understands, “Thanks Cole, that means a lot to hear you say that. Also, I want you to know, that I can help you too, when you feel this way. I know you’re normally stone cold if you don’t mind the pun, but I also know that you have feelings like the rest of us even when you try not to show it.”

“Wow, here I am trying to make you feel better, and you’re making me feel better,” Cole says with a little laugh, “Hey, why don’t we go ask Sensei what he knows about our moms. I’m sure he knows something since he fought with most of the Elemental Masters. It would be pretty cool to hear stories about them.”

“Yeah! Just imagine the stories, ‘the master of lighting and the master of earth worked together and saved all of Ninjago’,” Jay says with a laugh, “Wow, now look at us, the future master of lightning and earth still working together to save Ninjago. Guess we make a good team.” 

“Yeah, I guess we do! Now how about we go meet the others for training and then we ask Sensei about those stories.” Cole says.

“Definitely, but first....how about a hug for your best friend and ninja brother?!” Jay says and gives Cole a hug.

“Well, not like you gave me much of a choice, but sure.” He says and returns the hug.

They both get up and head off to training, looking forward to the stories Sensei would tell them, and oh the stories he would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was much shorter than the first, but that’s mostly because there wasn’t as much that could be done with this one. Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave any suggestions or critiques in the comments 😁


End file.
